Fale oceanu
by Ziruthiel
Summary: Marzenie Armina o zobaczeniu oceanu wreszcie stało się jawą, a jednak... rzeczywistość wygląda nieco inaczej niż w jego snach.


Wewnątrz murów, zachód słońca nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądał tak pięknie, magicznie wręcz, oszałamiająco - tak, iż z trudem można było oderwać wzrok od ognistej, życiodajnej kuli chowającej się poza widnokręgiem. Przecież w środku ograniczającej ludzką wolność klatki trudno było nawet o jakikolwiek horyzont - mieszkańcy dystryktów oglądali słońce znikające za białymi ścianami, nie za drzewami, nie za górami, nie za łąkami. Były to czasy, w których Armin nie potrafił pojąć zachwytu, jaki budziło to codzienne zjawisko - promienie i barwa niebios były piękne, ale... jak wyglądałby zachód za murami? Za murami. Za murami... Bo wszystko wydawało mu się być piękniejsze za murami, w miejscach, gdzie sklepienie mogło lśnić kolorami, wody mogły posiadać smak soli, bywały wzniesienia wybuchający "płynnym ogniem", jak opisywały to podniszczone księgi jego ukochanego dziadka.

Prawdziwe piękno zachodu słońca poznał dopiero, gdy schowało się ono poza oceanem, odbijając swe promienie na tafli falującej wody, jak gdyby tonąc w jej głębi. Całkowity zmrok zapadł już godzinę, wydawało mu się, temu, pozostawiając go pozbawionego nieco poczucia czasu, rozmarzonego, leżącego samotnie pośrodku plaży i wpatrującego się w gwiazdy, tworzące rozmaite konstelacje. Jego dłonie przepełnione były muszelkami, które ściskał kurczowo, nieświadomy odrobinę ich kruchości. Ostrożnie rozprostował palce, rozluźniając swój uścisk, nie pozwalając, aby jego cenne skarby uległy zniszczeniu - w końcu zebrał je dla Erena i Mikasy!

Powoli, miarowy szum fal zaczął kołysać go do snu, jego myśli krążyły od jednego tematu do drugiego. Sen? Retrospekcja? Marzenie? A może wszystko było tym samym...?

* * *

 _Zdumienie. Zachwyt. Szczęście, upojenie chwilą._

 _Byli w tej chwili tak wolni. Nigdy jeszcze żadne z nich nie doznało takiego uczucia - czy za murami, złowieszczo służącymi za ich więzienie, ograniczający ich koszmar, czy nawet poza nimi, wśród gór, wśród łąk, wśród otwartych przestrzeni. Byli pijani wiatrem wybijającym im powietrze z płuc, odurzeni myślą, iż naprawdę ją posiadają - wolność, tę wolność, którą symbolizowały wyhaftowane na ich plecach skrzydła. Czuli się, jakby naprawdę mieli zaraz na nich odlecieć, wzbić się w niebo, trzepocąc czarno-białymi piórami._

 _\- Jest taki ogromny. Zawsze opowiadaliście, jak opisywali go w tych księgach. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to prawda. - Porywisty wiatr rozwiewał włosy Mikasy, gdy z niedowierzaniem w onyksowych oczach spoglądała na zdającą się nie mieć końca przestrzeń, całą wypełnioną wodą, której słony zapach unosił się w świeżym, rześkim powietrzu. Nie była tak już tak opanowana, jak zazwyczaj - tym razem jej twarz wyrażała multum emocji i był to tylko kolejny, daleki powód, dla którego po twarzy Armina płynął właśnie strumień łez. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji zobaczyć pozytywnych odczuć, odmalowujących się na twarzy jego czarnowłosej przyjaciółki. I nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji zobaczyć fal, rozbijających się o brzeg plaży i ogromnych połaci złocistego piasku, i tak cudownego odbicia nieba na tafli wody. Nie chciał płakać - łzy zasłaniały mu upragnioną wizję oceanu - ale nic nie umiał na to poradzić. Przecież jego dziecięce marzenia, które zdawały się być jedynie niewartymi uwagi mrzonkami, spełniały się właśnie na jawie!_

 _\- Naprawdę jest słona! I zimna! I tyle małych kamyków! - Z ust Erena raz po raz wydostawały się entuzjastyczne okrzyki, przerywane na przemian to głośnym szlochem, to zaś szaleńczym śmiechem. Wariat pobiegł oczywiście na sam brzeg jako pierwszy, to jego stopy pierwsze dały obmyć się lodowatą wodą, to jego łzy jako pierwsze się z nią zmieszały. Gwałtowne przypływy fal całkowicie już go przemoczyły, gdy siedział na mokrym piasku, wybierając co chwila kamyki i rzucając je w toń oceanu, niczym bawiące się małe dziecko. Zresztą, wszyscy troje byli w tej chwili dziećmi, nie potrafiącymi myśleć o niczym innym, jak o szczęściu, jakie ich spotkało, odkrywającymi właśnie z zachwytem otaczający ich świat. "Może dawno, dawno temu, kiedy ludzkość nie dręczył jeszcze koszmar, jakim są tytani i wysokie mury, ludzie przychodzili tu w wolnych chwilach, na co dzień, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i odpocząć od swych prac. A może ocean był rzeczą tak zwyczajną, będącą tu od zawsze, że tylko nieliczni uważali go za cud, podczas gdy resztę chłód wody odstraszał od zamoczenia w nim swego ciała. Jak mogli...?" - Rozmyślania Armina przerwał kolejny okrzyk jego przyjaciela._

 _\- Na co wy tam jeszcze czekacie!? Chodźcie tu! - Eren machał do nich zawzięcie ramionami, rozpryskując nogami nadpływającą wodę. - Mikasa, chodże no tu, nie stój tam jak słup soli, zobaczysz, że mieliśmy z Arminem rację! Armin! Hej, Armin!? Co ty tam leżysz na tym piasku, już zemdlałeś z wrażenia!? No chodź!_

 _\- Już idę, Eren... - Wyszeptał, podnosząc się na łokciach ze swego tymczasowego legowiska, kupki miękkiego, suchego piasku, na którą opadł ze łzami w oczach, gdy tylko przybyli na plażę. - Już... Już biegnę, oceanie! - Wydał z siebie dziecinny o krzyk, pędząc przed siebie jak na oślep, szybciej, zdawało mu się, niż podczas wszystkich swoich treningów jako kadet, bitew z tytanami i zwiadowczych wypraw. Jakimś cudem, zdołał nawet dogonić Mikasę, która pośpieszyła w stronę brzegu parę sekund wcześniej, jej ciemno-zielona peleryna zwiadowcy trzepocząca na wietrze, tak jakby dziewczyna wcale nie biegła jedynie, a raczej szybowała na swych Skrzydłach Wolności, tak jak te ptaki, latające beztrosko nad powierzchnią wody. One też ubarwione były na czerń i biel. Za murem takich nie widział._

 _Zatrzymali się oboje, tuż przy boku Erena, Mikasa kreśląc nogą jakieś litery na mokrym piasku, Armin padając na kolana, nabierając desperacko wody w swoje dłonie i unosząc do ust. Słona. Nawet bardziej, niż jego łzy, przez które właśnie śmiał się w głos wraz ze swym zielonookim przyjacielem. On się śmieje, wariat się śmieje, "promyk nadziei dla ludzkości" wreszcie, od tak długiego czasu, jest prawdziwie szczęśliwy, nie dopuszczający do siebie przez chwilą chociaż żalu, gniewu, nienawiści, pragnienia zemsty, wściekłości. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że blondyn roześmiał się jeszcze mocniej, jednocześnie zaczynając bardziej płakać. "Zostańmy tu", myślał. "Zatrzymajmy jakoś czas, sprawmy, aby przestał płynąć i nigdy już stąd nie odchodźmy. Proszę."_

 _Może nawet i jego przyjaciółka, zazwyczaj tak oschła i nie ujawniająca swych emocji, miała podobne pragnienia. Odsunęła się dwa kroki dalej, podziwiając swe dzieło wzrokiem, który zdawał się być mniej krytyczny niż zwykle i chłopcy również przenieśli wzrok na niedbałe odrobinę litery nakreślone na piasku. I to wszystko było tak piękne, i tak szczęśliwe, i tak trudno było w to uwierzyć - niemal tak trudno, jak w to, że chłodne krople wody na ich stopach nie są jedynie nad wyraz realistycznym snem -że obydwoje znów wybuchli równoczesnym śmiechem i płaczem._

 _Litery układały się w słowa. Mikasa napisała "Eren". Mikasa napisała "Armin". Mikasa napisała "Mikasa". I Mikasa napisała "wolność"._

 _\- Zostańmy tu. Na zawsze. Tylko we troje, my i ocean. - To nie tak, że były to słowa, jakich Armin nigdy by się po niej nie spodziewał, ani, że czytała mu właśnie z niezwykłą trafnością w myślach, wypowiadając na głos dokładnie to, co tak gorączkowo powtarzał w swoim umyśle. To było po prostu bezgraniczne szczęście._

 _\- Mikasa, kurczę, nie wiedziałem, że taka z ciebie marzycielka! Czemu nie dałaś się wcześniej poznać z tej strony? - To był Eren, przeszczęśliwy wariat, chwytający właśnie brunetkę w ramiona, unoszący ją w powietrze i odtańczający jakiś szaleńczy taniec radości ze swą przyjaciółką na rękach, z której ust po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna wyrwał się niekontrolowany śmiech. - Zostaniemy tu! Aż do śmierci!_

 _\- Aż do śmierci! - Powtórzył za nim Armin, by zapewnić ich, że popiera tę perspektywę życia, mimo iż oboje wiedzieli o tym, jak nikt inny. I mimo iż wcale nie chciał teraz myśleć o czekającej ich pewnego dnia śmierci, z którą tyle razy stawali już oko w oko i tyle razy zdołali już ją oszukać._

 _Po wykonaniu pokazowego piruetu, z roześmianymi oczami i ramionami Mikasy owiniętymi ciasno wokół jego szyi, Eren, co już dawno umysł Armina przewidział, całkowicie stracił równowagę, padając na piasek wraz z ich przyjaciółką, niczym w jakiejś typowej komicznej scenie, nieodłącznym elemencie każdego przedstawienia. I wybuchli śmiechem, wszyscy troje - najniższy chłopak jako rozbawiony widz, tamta dwójka jako tracący swe sceniczne opanowanie aktorzy. Kiedy tak leżeli obydwoje, patrząc sobie zawzięcie w oczy, węgiel spotykający się z żywą zielenią, przez myśl Armina przemknęło na sekundę, że może zaraz jeszcze bardziej rozwinie się teatralność sytuacji, że niczym w konwencjonalnym, łatwym do przewidzenia scenariuszu, ich usta złączą się zaraz w pocałunku, zmuszając go do palących rumieńców - ale oni śmiali się tylko i tak naprawdę, wydawało się to być o niebo bardziej naturalne i wyrażające tak wiele więcej._

 _\- Wejdźmy dalej, co wy na to? - Propozycja Erena padła wesoło w powietrze, kiedy dwójka przyjaciół podczołgała się wreszcie do blondyna, budującego z mokrego piasku coś na kształt zamku z mnóstwem wieżyczek. Dotychczas siedzieli jedynie na brzegu, pozwalając falom, które z "arcydzieła" Mikasy pozostawiły już jedynie imię Armina, obmywać ich stopy i rozbijać się o ich klatki piersiowe, mocząc mundury, przylegające teraz do ich ciał i obciążając ich niegdyś lekkie zwiadowcze peleryny wagą wsiąkniętej w delikatny materiał wody. Ich bronie odrzucone gdzieś w bok, trzydzieści sześć ostrz przysypanych niesionymi przez wiatr ziarenkami piasku, zapomniane i celowo ignorowane, by nie zakłócały swoją obecnością tej krótkiej chwili szczęścia. Nie mieli złudzeń, każde z nich doskonale zdawało sobie sprawę, jak szybko zmuszeni będą opuścić te piękne miejsce. Okłamywali samych siebie, tak dobrze znając przy tym okrutną prawdę - ale to się nie liczyło. Nie liczyły się hordy tytanów, pięćdziesięciometrowe więzienie, ocalanie świata i ludzkości, krew martwych towarzyszy i bezkres międzyludzkich konfliktów - dziś żyli chwilą, z sekundy na sekundę, zatopieni w uczuciu wolności, którego tak rzadko zdarzało im się doświadczyć, nawet nosząc dumnie skrzydlate emblematy. Był to krótki, błogi moment, w którym ich serca nie biły już jedynie dla "sprawy", jakiej zostały poświęcone. Biły dla siebie nawzajem i dla niewidocznego horyzontu._

 _\- Wykąpmy się! - Armin pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, popierając pomysł przyjaciela, pragnąc zanurzyć się w tej toni, poczuć chłód lodowatej wody naprzeciw jego pleców._

 _I nikomu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy czy długo przekonywać, Mikasa ściągała już swą pelerynę, owijając nią starannie swój nieodłączny, czerwony szalik, jakby w obawie, by nie porwał go przypadkiem jakiś zdradziecki podmuch wiatru, Armin w pośpiechu rzucał w piach swoją wojskową odzież, rozbierając się niemal do naga, podczas gdy Eren, gnany niecierpliwością, wskoczył dosłownie do wody, nie siląc się nawet o pozbycie się chociaż połowy swych ubrań. Szum fal zagłuszał jego śmiech, gdy skakał w nie, uradowany z nowo-wymyślonej zabawy. Chwilę później ochlapywał się już wodą z uśmiechniętymi przyjaciółmi, biała koszula, którą zostawiła na sobie Mikasa przylegała do jej ciała, ociekając wodą. Nurkowali, otwierając swe oczy i znajdując na pokrytym piachem dnie wszelkie te cuda, jakie w książkach nazywano "muszelkami". Armin nazbierał całe ich garście, zanosząc je na brzeg do kieszeni swego munduru, jedyna pamiątka jaką będzie jutro posiadał po tej przygodzie. "Dlaczego je chowam? Przecież zostaniemy tu na zawsze. Zdobędziemy tyle muszelek, ile ziaren piasku na tej plaży, codziennie odnajdując nowe", myślał. Całe szczęście, że wody oceanu też były słone i spływały kroplami po ich twarzach. Inaczej zobaczyliby, jak zaczyna płakać - nie łzami szczęście, ale straszliwego smutku. W końcu zawsze umiał na wszystko patrzeć najjaśniej._

 _\- Hej, popatrzcie, tu są małe ryby! Szybko, chodź, Armin! Armin! Ar-_

* * *

\- Armin!

Czyiś głośny krzyk, potrząsanie go za ramiona, jego imię padające na okrągło z czyichś ust - wszystko to wyrwało go z błogiego stanu snu na jawie w jakim się znajdował. Pozostawił swe powieki opadnięte, z nadzieją, iż znów uda mu się wślizgnąć do krainy snu, nie zważając na zmartwiony, wołający go głos, którego właściciela nie umiał jeszcze zidentyfikować, jego umysł nadal okryty senną mgiełką.

\- Armin, cholera, obudź się!

\- Eren...? - Imię przyjaciela wymknęło mu się niekontrolowanie z ust, brzydki figiel, jaki sprawił mu umysł przed powrotem do świadomości, mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że głos z pewnością nie należy do Erena. Otworzył swe niebieskie oczy, spoglądając prosto w zakłopotaną twarz Connie'go Springera, celowo unikającego jego wzroku. Niski chłopak wbił bursztynowe oczy w piach, jakby samo spojrzenie w te należące do blondyna sprawiało mu zbyt wiele bólu.

\- E... Armin... - Connie'mu wreszcie udało się zebrać głos i przywołać na twarz coś na kształt chwiejnego uśmiechu. - Nie było cię na kolacji, już zaczęliśmy się z Sashą martwić! Zatrzymaliśmy dla ciebie chleb... chyba, że ona już go zeżarła...

\- Dzięki, Connie, ale powiedz jej, że może go zjeść. Ja... nie jestem głodny. - Armin podniósł się na kolana, zbierając gorączkowo porozsypywane wokół niego muszelki, którymi wypełnił swe kieszenie. - Muszę jeszcze gdzieś iść.

\- Ale... Armin-

\- Za niedługo wrócę. - Na odchodnym dotknął lekko ramienia przyjaciela, odwracając się gwałtownie, jak gdyby nie chciał pokazać mu swoich łez. Muszelki grzechotały w kieszeniach jego kurtki, gdy biegł, by opowiedzieć przyjaciołom z dzieciństwa, jak wspaniale jest czuć chłodną wodę oceanu obmywającą łydki i wdychać świeże, nadmorskie powietrze.

* * *

Fakty były dwa - nigdy jeszcze ludzkość nie była tak blisko zwycięstwa, tak blisko wolności, tak blisko prawdy i prawie nigdy jeszcze ludzkość nie poniosła aż tak ogromnych strat. Bitwa, jaka została stoczona oraz cała, trwająca nadal, 60. ekspedycja poza mury stały się wręcz przełomem. Nieliczni, którym udało się przeżyć, zaledwie pięćdziesięciu trzech z ponad pięciuset - całego oddziału zwiadowców, wsparcia z garnizonu oraz nielicznych żandarmów, jacy zgłosili się na ochotników - mieli teraz szansę zakończyć to piekło, nowe informacje, jakie zostały zdobyte, sprawiły, iż tajemnica tytanów została już niemalże rozszyfrowana. Trudno było jednak o jakąkolwiek radość - nawet, kiedy pani dowódca Hange doznała momentalnego olśnienia i jasne stało się, w jakie miejsce muszą się udać, aby poprowadzić ludzkość do zwycięstwa. Już jutro rano mieli opuścić wybrzeże, udając się dalej w kierunku północnym, coraz bardziej oddalając się od odległych już murów, zostawiając za sobą nadmorskie miejsce, gdzie zmuszeni byli pochować swych zmarłych towarzyszy.

Sasha ściskała w drżących dłoniach cienkie łodyżki polnych kwiatów, jakie zebrała w pobliskim lesie, zdecydowanie zbyt mało, aby starczyło na każdy, prowizorycznie wykonany grób, aby każdego martwego żołnierza uraczyć tym małym, ostatnim pożegnaniem. W uścisku stojącego u jej boku Connie'go majaczył kolejny ich tuzin, chłopak co chwila obrywał ich płatki w nerwowych ruchach, nie chcąc widzieć nazwisk jego przyjaciół, jego przełożonych, jego towarzyszy, wyrytych niechlujnie na drewnianych tabliczkach służących za nagrobki. Myśli o ich śmierci zawsze, prócz żalu, towarzyszyła także niema kontemplacja - dlaczego akurat on wciąż żyje? I czy powinien się w ogóle zastanawiać, skoro przecież spotkało go tak ogromne i niewiarygodne szczęście - że żyje?

Nie liczyli czasu, nie liczyli ile minut - a może godzin - zajęło im odwiedzenie każdego grobu. Sasha szczerze żałowała, iż nie udało jej się zebrać większej ilości kwiatów, ich obecność dodawała otuchy, odnawiała nadzieję, była czymś w stylu promyczka słońca padającego na ponure tablice - na powierzchni każdej z nich imię, data, emblemat korpusu, do jakiego należał dany zmarły, krzywo narysowany przez kogoś pozbawionego talentu. Dziewczyna kładła delikatnie kwiaty na "grobach" każdej z ważniejszych dla nich osób, wylewając łzy z brązowych oczu, z czasem, zmuszają się do wyrywania ich z dłoni zapłakanego Connie'go, który desperacko zaciskał na nich swe palce, salutując zawzięcie każdemu z martwych towarzyszy. Litery, imiona, ta data, ta sama data. _Poległy na polu chwały, Moblit Berner._ Sasha ostrożnie wybrała kwiat. _Trzynasty dowódca Korpusu Zwiadowców, Erwin Smith, oddał swoje życie w imię wolności._ Ramiona Connie'go drżały, jego wizja zbyt mocno przesłonięta przez łzy, by moc widzieć niemożność Sashy do umieszczenia w dole kwiatu, zastygłej w salucie. _Spoczywaj w pokoju, Rico Brzenska._ Podmuch wiatru uniósł maleńki kwiatek, pozostawiając grób kobiety pusty. _Poległy w obronie towarzyszy, Jean Kirstein._ Nieludzki płacz rozbrzmiewał w powietrzu niczym ryk, Sasha upuściła wszystkie pozostałe cztery kwiaty na grób, przed którym na kolanach szlochał przeraźliwie jej przyjaciel. _Żyje w naszych sercach, Hitch Dreyse._ Przydałoby się więcej kwiatów, nie wypada darzyć jej jedynie łzami...

\- Kwiaty się skończyły - zaczęła się tłumaczyć przed drewnianymi tabliczkami, wędrując wciąż między nagrobkami, wyczytując kolejne znajome nazwiska. - Przepraszam. Kwiaty się skończyły. Kwiaty...

Przed kolejnymi dwoma grobami, znajdującymi się tuż-tuż obok siebie, szczególnie blisko, Connie nie miał już siły płakać - upadł na kolana, trzęsąca się kupka żalu obok chwiejącej się na nogach, salutującej w odwrotny sposób Sashy, która mamrotała teraz coś przez łzy, tak niewyraźnie, że chłopak nie umiał już usłyszeć czy wciąż mówi o kwiatach. Przecież on wciąż miał kilka zaciśniętych w swej dłoni. Położył je delikatnie na świeżo skopanej ziemi, wypuszczając kolejne łzy.

\- Tu są muszelki - wymamrotała Sasha, wycierając swój nos w rękaw. - Na tych grobach jest pełno muszelek.

Connie'mu zakręciło się w głowie. Nie chciał być już na tym cmentarzysku, morzu jego martwych przyjaciół - więc pociągnął nagle Sashę za rękę i uciekł. A jego spojrzenie było tak zamglone, że w biegu nie widział już migających mu przed oczami słów - _Polegli, poświęcając się dla dobra sprawy, Eren Jeager i Mikasa Ackerman._

* * *

 **Parę słów od autorki: Okej. To jest pierwsza napisana przeze mnie rzecz, jaką gdziekolwiek publikuję. Ba, pierwsza, którą w ogóle komukolwiek pokazuję! Chyba tego było mi trzeba. Napisałam tego ficka jakoś z rok temu i od tamtego czasu leżał i kurzył się na mym prywatnym blogu, jak zresztą większość mego pisarskiego dorobku. Ale dobra, dosyć, trudno, muszę wreszcie znaleźć odwagę, aby zacząć pokazywać światu mój pisarski talent (albo jego brak, oceńcie sami), więc... here we go.**

 **Cóż, jestem świadoma tego, że za idealne to to nie jest, mam zauważalną tendencję do pisania przydługich zdań, komplikowania wszystkiego i przynudzania milionami przemyśleń, zamiast wziąć się za porządną akcję, haha. Ale co tam. I tak mi się podoba.**

 **Z pewnością bardzo się ucieszę z jakichkolwiek komentarzy, komplementy i konstruktywna krytyka to dla mnie raj, jak zresztą pewnie do większości pisarzy. ;)**


End file.
